


The Lost Treasure

by jcartworks



Series: Pixie Hollow AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixie Hollow AU, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcartworks/pseuds/jcartworks
Summary: Hiccup Haddock by no means is a talented Tinker but often gets himself into trouble due to his sense of adventure and craving for knowledge. Even then, Pixie Hollow has entrusted him with their magical moonstone for the upcoming revelry. But tragedy strikes when Hiccup fumbles this important task - by accidentally breaking the moonstone. In order to fix it, Hiccup will have to find something known as the 'Dragon Eye'. However, is it really worth it in the end?





	1. Autumn is Here

**Author's Note:**

> To all new readers, welcome!  
> To the ones who had been here before, welcome back!
> 
> First of all, thank you for supporting my first story. It has been fun to write. For those who did not read it, you may just stick to this one if you want. But the first story will help you understand the interactions and relationship between the characters. 
> 
> Second of all, here it is! A second story in the series. Honestly, I'm looking forward to writing this as I have huge plans for it and future series (hopefully!)
> 
> Last of all, please enjoy reading <3

_The changing of the seasons brings wonder to the world_

_For ages has the magic of the fairies been unfurled_

_But nature’s greatest changes come beneath the autumn sky_

_And mysteries reveal themselves as harvest time draws nigh_

_This year, a shimmering blue moon will rise before the frost_

_Perhaps its rays can light the way to find what has been lost_

 

 

* * *

Up high in the sky among the clouds, out of view from the people in London, a trail of magical dust weaved around, dodging the white puffs as they manoeuvred their way towards the fields. In front where the source of the dust came from, are a group of fairies, dressed in their usual respective talent-colours, with slight adjustments for the incoming autumn breeze.

Anna, a Water Fairy with strawberry-blonde hair in double plaits, brought along a dark pink shawl, her long blue dress long enough to protect her from the cold. Rapunzel, a Light Fairy, forgo her long purple dress and instead wore a shorter one along with leggings and a high collar. Her braid is decorated with autumn buds, replacing the usual spring flowers.

Flynn flew on her other side. The only thing he changed is he now wears a long-sleeved shirt underneath his dark green sleeveless tunic. Merida switched her floor-length dark green dress with a long-sleeved tunic and pants. Her hair is let free as usual, her never being one to take care of it and usually let it run freely.

The four fairies nodded at each other and split up, going towards their respective spots to bring autumn to the Mainland. A few younger fairies jumped on some of the newly made autumn leaves, making them drift down onto the ground. A group of Animal Fairies guided the squirrels to help knock off some of the ripen seeds and acorns onto the field below, covered in golden brown leaves.

Groups of garden fairies started to pluck the petals from the flowers of summer. Flynn then showed the Harvest Fairies where to gather the seeds and keep them for the next summer. In some of the burrows, Merida fed the rabbits and skunks then kissed them goodnight for their upcoming hibernation period. Another team of Harvest Fairies flew around the country side, ripening the fruits and vegetables, preparing them for harvest.

Anna and her Water Fairies, with practised ease, grabbed a drop of water each and spread them across the spider webs. Even Tuffnut, who is usually more interested in destruction, managed to get his job done along with his twin sister, Ruffnut, who is helping the garden fairies gathering the seeds. The twins, along with Astrid and Snotlout, the Scout Fairies accompanying them, could withstand the cold so they simply wore what they usually did. The only changes they had was the extra bit of armour that they had requested to be made.

Astrid and Snotlout for protective purposes. Tuffnut and Ruffnut for fun. And the fact that they have to be protected from each other.

Rapunzel drifted along the branches of the trees, adjusting the sun rays where they will shine beautifully from between the branches. Sometimes if the rays were too weak, Rapunzel would sneakily boost the brightness with a little help from her hair.

Just as she finished adjusting one of the rays, a group of fairies suddenly zoomed by her, ripping off most of the leaves from the branch. She laughed good-naturedly as she waved at Aster. Aster now wore a dark grey coat with furred hemlines that reached to the middle of his thighs. The Fast-Flying Fairy saluted back as he and his team weaved in between the trees, bringing the trail of leaves behind them, blown along among the autumn breeze to be scattered along the field.

With their jobs done, the fairies then started their journey back. Across the sea they go, up into the Second Star and in a flash, they arrived back at Pixie Hollow. The whole group went to the Pixie Hollow Tree to grab a quick refill from their long journey.

Deep below underneath the pool of Pixie Dust, at the Dust-Keeping headquarters, the Dust-Keeping Fairies were hard at work, mixing out and filtering the dust to ensure their fine texture. A sparrowman with chocolate-brown hair and caramel brown eyes came back after his delivery, greeting everyone as he went back to his station.

“Good morning, Jamie!”

“Morning, Jackson!” a brown hair fairy who recently joined their ranks greeted back as he continued to mix the dust.

Down below, a contraption has been designed to evenly divide the dust into the many bags prepared by the Dust Keeping Fairies. With the machine doing the dividing, the other fairies simply had to tie the bags up securely and send them to the storage room in another level. On the second level, Jackson placed his staff onto the ground and started to pass the bags to Pippa above him. Being his playful self, he used a few creative ways to throw the bags up; kicking it, bumping it with his hip, across his shoulders and up his elbow, etc.

Pippa simply giggled as she caught them one by one and threw them into the designated shelves, ready to be delivered for tomorrow.

On the side at the main station, the Head of the Dust Keeping Fairies, Sanderson Mansnoozie a.k.a Sandy, is giving hand signals and gestures towards everyone. Despite being mute, everyone respected Sandy greatly, for he had proved himself to be a fair and wise leader among them.

They understood his message clearly, _We have to move a bit faster. The fairies from the Mainland will not be able to fly otherwise without the Pixie Dust!_

Using his Special power, Sandy sent a trail of Pixie Dust towards Jackson to ask him a question. Looking at the sign language without breaking his routine, Jackson replied, “Yep! I’ve finished today’s and half of tomorrow’s delivery to the Scout Fairies!”

Looking at the shaking finger in front of him, Jackson laughed as he turned to Sandy, “I know, Sandy. One cup each. No more, no less.”

Satisfied, Sandy turned his attention back to the others.

A second later, the horn above them started to buzz, indicating the first shift to be over. The fairies took a break while the ones that were finished for the day took off, ready for a good day’s rest.

“Well, that’s my cue,” Jackson announced as he picked up his staff and turned to look at his talent-kins, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 _And where are you off to?_ Sandy signed, a knowing look on his face.

“Uh, just doing some errands and stuff,” Jackson shrugged.

“Ooooh, errands,” Calude, a dark-skinned boy with curly black hair hummed.

“And stuff,” Claude, his twin brother, Caleb sniggered.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, “Why are you guys talking like that?”

“Nooo reasooon,” the twins slurred in a slight mocking tone, while Sandy continued with the knowing look on his face.

Jackson squinted his eyes suspiciously at them before letting it go. Putting on his cloak, he waved, “All right. Catch you later.”

Sandy made a few hand gestures and signed a name.

“What?” Jackson turned red in the face. Unfortunately, he did not watch where he was going and smacked his head into a shelf, bringing everything down onto him when he fell. Claude and Caleb guffawed while Sandy hid an amused smile behind his hand.

“All right, fine. You got me,” Jackson sighed as he put everything back onto the shelf, “I’m going to help Hiccup again.”

Taking something from around his neck, he perked up when he discovered that whatever it was, it stretches well.

“I’m taking this, Sandy,” Jackson said, putting it in his bag when Sandy simply waved it away, giving him permission, “Thanks. See you guys tomorrow!”

He nodded at Jamie before flying off.

~~~

A few miles away by the pond, a young man with brown hair and forest green eyes hummed as he started to make some final touch ups to his boat. He placed a button into a rod and allow Head and Butt, a pair of bees to screw it in tightly with a _nut_. A ladybird, Pain used a pin to test the tightness, satisfied when it sounded right.

As the Sparrowman made some adjustments from beneath the boat, he stretched his hand out and requested, “Hammer?”

Stormfly, an active and eager blue bird started to rummage around the basket, looking for a tool. When she realized that Thornado had been standing on it, she gave the bigger bird a deadpanned look until Thornado sighed and stepped aside. Stormfly carried the slightly heavy hammer to the Tinker, not noticing how she had accidentally knocked it into Thornado’s head and making the blue bird faint.

“Thanks, Stormfly,” the young man hammered whatever it was underneath the boat before calling out, “All right. Try it now, Toothless!”

The black-furred mouse inside the boat started to turn the mechanism, making the wheel-paddles on both sides spin.

“That’s it! Keep going, bud!”

“Hello, Toothless,” a silvery voice greeted. Toothless squeaked back a greeting and stopped his task to see Jackson, with the usual staff strapped to his back, landing beside the sparrowman still underneath the boat.

“Special delivery to Hiccup Haddock.”

Pushing himself out from under the boat on his _car creeper_ , Hiccup greeted back enthusiastically, “Hi, Jackson!”

As Hiccup stood to pat himself down, Jackson could not help but stare at the now very different looking boy. Back then, Hiccup had been a short person, reaching only Jackson’s shoulder and always donning his dark green tunic, brown pants, boots and cotton vest. However, ever since Hiccup gained his confidence and mastered both his tinker and animal talents, there have been some noticeable changes.

Standing in front of him now is a young man who is a few inches taller than himself. Hiccup now wore a red-orange tunic underneath a dark brown leather vest-like armour made from mushroom caps. The brown arm brackets are also made from the same material. Covering his shoulders are a pair of double-layered shoulder guards made from acorn shells. His pants remain the same, though more dark green leaves were added to accommodate his new height. A pair of leather boots covered his feet. In his now slightly longer hair, beneath his right ear, two tiny braids have been tied, courtesy of Rapunzel and Anna.

The armour parts confused Jackson, but he admitted that they made Hiccup looked very swashbuckling.

Overall, Hiccup grew up really well.

Snapping himself out before Hiccup could notice that he had been staring, Jackson cleared his throat, “Who’s your best friend that always delivers?”

Hiccup thought over the question with a serious look on his face, “Jim Hawkins?”

Jackson spluttered slightly, “N-no! Try again.”

“Hmm…” Hiccup tapped his chin, “Aster?”

“ME!” Jackson exclaimed, slightly in disbelief that Hiccup would pick Bunny over him.

Hiccup chuckled, “Jackson, I’m just kidding. Of course, I know you’re my best friend.”

Hiccup and Toothless both laughed again at the disgruntled look on Jackson’s face. He reached out and poked at one of Jackson’s cheek, “Aww, don’t be like that, grumpy face.”

Jackson swatted at Hiccup’s hand, though a smile now appeared on his face.

“So,” Hiccup asked as he gestured at the boat, “What do you think of the Pixie Dust Express?”

“Wow,” Jackson said as he spun one of the wheel-paddles, “the guys back at the depot are gonna love it.”

Truthfully, he had no idea what the boat can actually do, but Hiccup’s design always left him amazed. In any case, it looked better than the row boats that they always had.

“And it’s going to help out on the river-outpost deliveries.”

Not a lot of Dust-Keeping fairies like going to the river outpost, as most of them do not like to get their wings wet.

“Hey!” Hiccup grabbed the thing that Jack had placed in his bag from this morning, “Did you just find a _rubber band_?”

“The stretchy-thingy?” Jackson asked as Hiccup started to pull the thing in every different direction, testing out its durability, “Yeah, I thought you could use it for the motor that you were telling me about.”

Hiccup wrapped it around a stem and started to pull. However, he accidentally slipped and the _rubber band_ pulled him back, making him land heavily on his right side onto the ground.

“Ugh!”

“Hiccup!” Jackson gasped as he quickly went and helped the Tinker sit up.

Hiccup merely rubbed his head and adjusted his right shoulder guard. He gave Jackson a wide grin, “Yep! I think this is perfect.”

Jackson shook his head and snorted amusedly, “Of course it is.”

Well, that explains the armour.

~~~

With the help of Jackson, Hiccup managed to twist the _playing cards_ that he had folded to function as the propeller for the boat. After making sure that the _rubber band_ could not be twisted further, Hiccup called out, “Clip!”

Thornado, carrying a _triangular pin_ in his beak, clipped it onto the top part of the _card_. A string is attached from the clip and tied to a needle embedded in the boat, making sure that the motor does not start before it needs to.

Hiccup then gripped the edge of the boat and leapt into it. Jackson had noted with fond exasperation that Hiccup had been challenging himself a lot, trying to reach high places without his wings and doing tasks that usually are dangerous for a fairy.

Giving Toothless a salute, Hiccup said, “Alright, bud. Ready to launch!”

Squeaking, Toothless stood on his hind legs and pushed a lever, removing the break and sending Hiccup with his boat into the water. When the boat remained steady, Hiccup whopped and gave his crew thumbs up, “Look! It floats!”

Hiccup’s crew, consisting of all the animals that he became friends with, gave a round of applause for their success. As Hiccup started to adjust the rudder, Jackson appeared next to him in his row boat.

“Alright, Hiccup. Ready for the official test run?” Jackson then lowered his voice and gave Hiccup a wink, “Don’t worry. I’ll be right next to you if anything happens.”

Hiccup merely nodded his head gratefully.

Clearing his throat, Jackson asked, “All set?”

Releasing the string, Hiccup replied, “Check!”

“Let ‘er rip!”

Pulling away the _clip_ , the propeller started to flap, lurching Hiccup forward (who yelped) at high speed. The force sent a strong wave in Jackson’s direction, drenching him and flooding his whole boat.

Spitting out a mouthful of water, Jackson swept his wet bangs away from his eyes.

“Whoa,” he laughed breathlessly as he started to paddle, trying to catch up to Hiccup.

Further ahead, Hiccup rubbed his hands together and pulled a lever, “It’s time for hydro-drive.”

Legs not unlike _skis_ appeared underneath the boat, sending the vehicle even faster than it had been moving.

“Whoo!” Hiccup whopped, leaning forward eagerly as he watched how fast he could go.

A ladybird, who was unsuspectingly flying by, suddenly got slammed into Hiccup’s chest as he passed. Quickly grabbing the bug, Hiccup apologized, “Sorry about that. You ok?”

The ladybird merely buzzed happily before the extreme speed forced it out of Hiccup’s hand. Hiccup hoped that the ladybird would not knock into anything else by accident.

Jackson just barely managed to dodge the ladybird when he heard a squealing sound coming towards him.

Unfortunately, Hiccup had been worried about the ladybird so he had not been paying attention to where he had been going. He turned back to the front and saw that he had been leaning too much to the right and had missed his path completely, changing his course now towards the river bank.

“Oh, no.”

Even when the boat reached the river bank, the motor forced it to keep going and Hiccup found himself screaming as the boat climbed vertically up the trunk. He flew up and down so fast that not even Torch, the woodpecker noticed, too busy pecking a hole into the trunk for his new nest.

A loud yelp resounded through the area when gravity finally pulled Hiccup and his boat back onto earth. Shattermaster, the resident frog of the pond who had seen too much of Hiccup’s antics, merely croaked in boredom.

Jackson, who finally caught up, winced visibly when he saw the aftermath. The boat lay at the foot of the trunk, destroyed completely. The _rubber band_ is now wrapped uncomfortably around the Tinker. His right arm is trapped underneath him and his left foot is forced to bend, being stuck in a frog tie. His knees were wrapped together, leaving only his left arm free as he tried to pull the band apart.

Jackson stood up from his boat once he reached the bank and hastily went to help Hiccup untangle himself. Once that is done, Hiccup groaned and remain sitting on the ground to bring feeling back into his left leg.

“Are you ok?” Jackson asked, kneeling as he touched Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks,” Hiccup sighed dejectedly, “I can’t believe the boat broke. I guess your guys are gonna have to wait a little longer.”

Jackson watched as Hiccup laid back and covered his eyes with his arm. Humming, he bent down and picked up one of the _buttons_.

“I’m impressed,” he said as he spun the _button_ around his shoulder, “Usually when one of your inventions doesn’t work out, you’ll overreact. I must say you’re handling this one pretty well –”

“I drove it into a tree!”

“Never mind.”

“Ugh!” Hiccup sat up and threw a rock into the river in frustration. Slumping his shoulders, Hiccup said, “I’ve made it to help you, Jackson. It should’ve worked.”

Jackson merely sat down next to Hiccup and nudged his shoulder, “Aww, come on, Hiccup. It just needs a little tinkering. Let’s see, who do I know if a good tinker?”

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he grinned when he saw Hiccup peeking at him.

“Mulch. Mulch’s a good tinker. And Gobber. I mean, he’s the one who had a lot of experience. And, hey, what about Bucket? Sure, he’s good, too. But can any of them tinker with Lost Things?”

By then, Hiccup looked a lot better, no longer depressed and is even smiling slightly. Chuckling, Hiccup pulled Jackson into a hug.

“Thanks for making me feel better,” he said.

Jackson blushed and wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s waist tentatively. Hoping that Hiccup could not feel the heat from his cheek, he leaned in slightly and whispered, “You’re welcome.”

BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZ-ZZZZ!

A loud Kazoo hum broke the two of them apart and they quickly stood to attention when they saw the queen’s messenger above them.

“Uh-oh,” Jackson said, the two of them watched with dread as Toothiana approached them, “Someone’s in trouble.”

“Hey,” Hiccup shoved Jackson with his shoulder, “I haven’t done anything lately.”

Jackson leaned even closer and whispered, “The Dragonfly I incident?”

Hiccup swallowed his gasp and became slightly pale.

Toothiana landed gracefully in front of them and said with the same regal air as the queen, “Hiccup Haddock. Queen Emily awaits.”

“Oh, no.”


	2. A New Sceptre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! Work has been taking up most of my time, so I've been trying to get all my chapters done.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! Cheers <3

“Jackson, what am I going to do?” Hiccup moaned.

The two sparrowmen were trailing after Toothiana as she led them towards Queen Emily’s throne room. Even though he did not need to, Jackson had opted to follow Hiccup and waited outside for him, which Hiccup is immensely grateful for.

“I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding,” Jackson said as patted Hiccup on the back, “I’m sure Queen Emily wants to see you about something completely unrelated.”

Hiccup only whined in response. Jackson had to bite his lip to keep himself from almost blurting out how cute it was.

Toothiana held up her hand to the pair at the entrance and said, “The queen will see you in a moment, Hiccup. Jackson, please wait outside.”

 Hiccup clutched his hands nervously while Jackson merely flew towards a branch and sat down, swinging his legs. Peeking at the Dust-Keeping Fairy, the Tinker pointed his thumb towards the entrance. Getting the message, Jackson merely waved, wishing Hiccup luck.

Creeping deeper into the hallway, Hiccup paused when he heard voices.

“Hiccup Haddock is here, my lady. He is waiting outside.”

“Thank you, Toothiana,” the regal voice of Queen Emily Jane responded.

Hiccup peeped around the corner and saw the queen along with Gobber and, to Hiccup’s surprise, the Minister of Autumn.

“Gobber, are you certain?” the Minister of Autumn asked.

“Why, whatever do you mean?”

The three of them started to move towards the center of the room while the Minister continued the conversation, “While Hiccup is undoubtedly talented, he is also…”

“Over enthusiastic? Tests new things out too much?” Gobber listed off.

“Well, yes,” the Minister of Autumn looked relieved, as if he was happy not to be the one to voice out what everyone was thinking about.

“While that may be true, I believe he deserves a chance, Minister,” Gobber merely waved his hand, as if what he had said before does not matter, “After all, Tinker fairies in particular learn from their mistakes. Besides, I’m sure being a Special will help.”

Hiccup gulped, wondering if Gobber is trying to ease his punishment. Being a Special is… well, special. A fairy from each Talent group is bound to become a Special. When a fairy is a Special, they will have a power or skill that will benefit their talents greatly. There is currently three known Specials in Pixie Hollow. Wow, Hiccup did not know how he did not get sick of repeating that word so much.

Rapunzel Corona, a Light-Talent fairy with Healing as a sub-talent, can produce rainbows from her hair and has magical healing properties that can fix even the worst injuries back into its original state. Hiccup himself almost lost his left foot, but Rapunzel managed to save it. E. Aster Bunnymund, one of the rare Fast-Flying Fairies with Painting as a sub-talent, can increase his speed, completing tasks that usually takes an hour into a few minutes. His best-known record was a hundred flowers in under an hour. It is an amazing feat as a fairy usually takes ten minutes to complete just one flower.

Then there’s Hiccup Haddock himself. The Tinker Fairy can fix anything from Pixie Hollow and assemble Lost Things from the Mainland. Hiccup also has the power to know the names of the Lost Things from the Mainland. It was said that there had never been a Tinker Fairy ever who could do what Hiccup did. Hiccup is also the only fairy to have two main talents, his second being the Animal-Talent.

The Minister of Autumn seemed satisfied at Gobber’s statements. Nodding his head, he told the queen, “Very well.”

“Glad that we agreed,” Emily smiled then called out, “Hiccup!”

Hiccup released the breath that he had not realized he had been holding and squared himself. Taking a deep breath, he flew towards them, feeling his dread growing as he neared the group.

Emily started, “Gobber tells me that he knows…”

Snapping under pressure, Hiccup collapsed onto his knees as he blurted, “Your Highness! I apologize! I did not mean to test out my Dragonfly I near the sunflower field. I can help fix the wagons.”

Seeing the confused looks on the Minister and Emily’s face, Hiccup suspected that he had said what he should not. Gobber’s face-palm confirmed that.

“This isn’t about the Dragonfly I, is it?” Hiccup asked, cringing slightly at his mistake.

“No,” Gobber said as he squinted a berating eye at Hiccup, “But we can certainly get back to that later.”

Emily patted Gobber’s shoulder, “Now, now, Gobber,” she smiled, slightly playfully.

Gobber grumbled and crossed his arms. Hiccup laughed nervously.

Giving Gobber one last pat, Emily gestured at the Minister next to her.

“I believe you know the Minister of Autumn?” she asked Hiccup kindly.

“Greetings,” the Minister nodded his head.

“Hi,” Hiccup waved his hand shyly.

Taking Hiccup’s hand and pulling him up from his kneeling position, the Minister of Autumn asked, “Are you familiar with the Great Autumn Revelry?”

“Well,” Hiccup mused, “I do know that everyone’s been talking about it. And they sounded so excited.”

Leading the way, the Minister of Autumn started to explain, “Since time immemorial, fairies have celebrated the end of autumn with a revelry, and this particular autumn coincides with a blue harvest moon. Therefore, a new sceptre must be created to celebrate the occasion. Reaching a door that Hiccup had seen but never entered before, the Minister pushed it open.

Hiccup gasped in awe when he saw the interior. Pixie Dust seemed to fall endlessly, lighting up a room like how a firefly would in a field, except that this is more magical.

“Welcome to the Hall of Sceptres.”

Along the walls, Hiccup could see sceptres occupying some of the alcoves. They floated under a spotlight each, displaying their designs. He could tell the creators are based on the designs. The one with dangling flowers is obviously done by the Garden Fairies. The Water Fairies did a nice touch by making their sceptre blue. The Animal Fairies’ design is simple and elegant, having four curved rods pointed towards the middle, acting like antlers.

“They’re all beautiful,” Hiccup said as admired the Dust-Keeping sceptre. It looked like a pedestal with some dust on it. A hole is embedded in the middle, which Hiccup assumed is to hold something.

“Every sceptre is unique,” the Minister of Autumn said, pride visible in his voice, “You can see the work of Animal Fairies, some are Water Fairies, or Light Fairies or Water Fairies. This year is the year of the Tinker Fairies.”

“And Gobber has recommended you.”

It took Hiccup awhile, who had been staring at another Garden Sceptre, to understood what had been said. Once it registered, Hiccup’s head snapped so fast to look at Gobber that it was a wonder the boy did not get a whiplash.

“Me…?” Hiccup would forever deny that his voice turned into a squeak at that moment, “But I’m… I’m…”

“A very, very talented tinker,” Gobber grabbed Hiccup by his arms. Hiccup is used to Gobber’s rough treatment by now, so he merely smiled joyfully at Gobber’s praise.

“The sceptre must be built with precise dimensions,” the Minister of Autumn used a Water Sceptre as an example. He pointed to the top, where a half circle rested, “At the top, you will place the moonstone.”

Moving towards a tapestry in the room, he continued, “When the blue moon is at its peak, it’s rays will pass through the gem, creating blue pixie dust.”

Following the intricate painting, Hiccup watched as it showed the moon rays shining into a blue ball, creating blue pixie dusts flowed into the bowls of various pixies and towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

“The blue pixie dust restores the Pixie Dust Tree,” Emily said, “Like Autumn itself, it signals rebirth and rejuvenation. We are relying on you.”

Hiccup felt the familiar pressure creeping in, but he pushed it away when Gobber guided him to the pedestal in the middle of the room. With surprisingly gentle hands, Gobber started to open the case shaped like a flower bud resting on a royal purple cushion. Splitting in half, the case opened to reveal a glowing sky-blue crystal ball. Entranced, Hiccup reached out towards the moonstone.

“Careful now!” Gobber slapped Hiccup’s hand, surprising him, “It’s ridiculously fragile.”

Staring at the moonstone that reflected their faces, Hiccup stammered, “Gobber. I-I don’t know what to say…”

“Just make us proud, laddie,” Gobber smiled as he placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

Overwhelmed with joy at Gobber’s trust in him, Hiccup hugged the Head Tinker, “Thank you so much, Gobber. And don’t worry,” he released Gobber and faced Emily and the Minister, “I’ll definitely make you all proud.”

Carefully taking the now closed case, Hiccup bowed a few times as he retreated slowly out of the room. However, once he stepped outside, he could not help but let out a gleeful cheer as he raced home. He could not wait to get started!

~~~

Jackson knocked on the door before opening it, already having free entry to Hiccup’s house. He had been waiting for Hiccup outside the throne room when the tinker suddenly just zoomed by. Jackson was not offended that Hiccup had forgotten about him as he was clearly excited about something, if the cheerful yell that he had released was any indication.

Stepping into the house, Jackson looked around the empty room. Well, sans Toothless, who is currently curled up next to the fireplace, fast asleep. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called, “Hiccup? Ow!”

Something suddenly landed on his head. Shaking it, he knelt down to pick up a _screw_. Looking up, he gave an amused chuckle when he saw Hiccup rummaging through his chest of Lost Things on a higher shelf. Flying up to meet him, Jackson waited until Hiccup closed his chest before asking, “So?”

“Jackson!” Hiccup exclaimed, excited to share his new information with his best friend, “You will _never_ believe what just happened!” Grabbing the Dust-Keeping Fairy’s shoulders much like what Gobber did a few minutes ago, Hiccup proclaimed, “I’ve been chosen to make the new Fall Sceptre!”

“W-wait, does that mean that they gave you the moonstone?” Jackson gasped.

“Yes!” Hiccup pulled Jackson to where the case is on his work table, “Have a look.”

Unbeknownst to both of them, they have woken up Toothless from his sleep. Said mouse is now yawning and walking slowly over to see what the commotion was.

“Wow,” Jackson breathed as he started at the stone. That was when Toothless suddenly poked his nose from between them to sniff at the ball curiously.

“Toothless, careful!” Hiccup pushed the mouse back, “Not so close. Don’t breathe on it. It’s very fragile.”

Jackson could see how nervous Hiccup was. Not that he blamed the Tinker. This is a pretty huge responsibility, after all.

“Relax, Hiccup. I know all about it,” Jackson held his hands up to assure his friend, “The blue moon only rises in Pixie Hollow every eight years. The trajectory of the light beam’s gotta match the curvature of the moonstone at a 90-degree angle so the light can transmute into pixie dust.”

“Wow,” Hiccup looked at Jackson in a new light, “how’d you know all that?”

“Well, every dust-keeper needs to study dustology,” Jackson preened at the admiration, “Hey, do you know what this calls for?”

Hiccup reached out start preparing, “Two cups of…”

“Chamomile tea…” Jackson continued as he grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

“With extra honey and…”

“Some milkweed whip.”

Laughing slightly at how well they know each other, Hiccup added the ingredients into the tea-dispenser he had made then placed it at the edge of the table. Jackson smoothly caught the tea that flowed out and passed a cup to Hiccup.

“By the way, Sandy loves the new bucket-and-pulley system that you made.”

“Aww,” Hiccup blushed slightly at the praise. “He’s a really cute person,” he stated as he kicked a chair out for Jackson.

Jackson wrinkled his nose slightly, sitting in the chair Hiccup gave him, “If you say so.” Taking a quick sip of his tea, an idea suddenly popped up in his head.

“You know what? How about I help you? You know, I’m kind of an expert on this. I can help you collect the supplier and give you some advice.”

_Plus, it gives me a reason to spend some time with you._

“You… you will?” Hiccup asked hesitantly.

“Sure! What are friends for?”

Hiccup felt a tiny twinge of sadness at that statement.

“So, what do you say?” Jackson leaned in to punch lightly at Hiccup’s shoulder, “Can I be your wingman?”

Hiccup smiled widely, “That would be great!”

_You’ll be around here more often._

Taking Hiccup’s hand in an arm wrestle grip, Jackson toasted, “The best Tinker…”

“…And the Best Dust-Keeping Fairy working together!” Hiccup knocked his cup against Jack’s cup with his other hand.

Jackson squeezed Hiccup’s hand as he smirked, “This is gonna be a revelry to remember.”

~~~

“Hiccup, that is great news!” Astrid praised.

“Do you know what this means, Hiccup?” Fishlegs practically squealed, “Being chosen to create the sculpture for the revelry? This is big! Your name is going down in history for being one of the designers!”

“I’m just excited to be creating something new,” Hiccup scratched his chin, where a tiny scar is. There had been quite an adventure during Springtime where Hiccup had absolutely almost ruined Spring for the Mainland.

Fortunately, he was able to save it as well.

“Of course, you are,” Astrid rolled her eyes affectionately.

The three friends are currently in the library where Fishlegs worked in. Ever since Hiccup has mastered both his talents, he still found himself curious about everything else. He had approached Astrid, asking her to teach him self-defence. It did not take long for Hiccup to become one of the best fighters in Pixie Hollow. He owed it mostly to a shield that he had created from the _coin_ that he had found back then.

Astrid may not have liked him in the beginning, but after discovering his passion and determination (and how he was framed by one of her talent-kin), she found herself growing fond of the Tinker.

To quench his thirst for knowledge, Hiccup spent almost every hour in the library, pouring book over book with Fishlegs. They had read through everything they can from boring histories to fairy talents and special skills. The only thing that disappointed Hiccup was a book on the secret of a fairy’s wings, which had a few pages eaten by a bookworm. Mentally, Hiccup memorized the writer’s name for future purposes.

If Jackson had not been his best friend, Fishlegs would certainly be.

“So,” Fishlegs leaned towards Hiccup eagerly, his excitement making him unabashed about being close in Hiccup’s space, “What’s the plan yet? Have you come up with designs? Rough sketches? Paragraphs on how all the parts should be assembled?”

“Calm down, Fishlegs!” Hiccup’s arm, which is thankfully long enough, pushed Fishlegs back from almost making them bump noses, “I don’t have plan yet. But Jackson and I will start working on it tomorrow.”

“Jackson? Why Jackson?” Fishlegs whined. He yelped in pain when Astrid suddenly elbowed him in the side, “What?”

Hiccup looked strangely at Astrid before saying, “Yeah, because he’s a Dust-Keeping Fairy and they’ve apparently studied Dustology. Besides, he _would_ be the best candidate to help since we are collecting _Blue Pixie Dust_.”

“You… do have a point,” Fishlegs conceded reluctantly.

Astrid smirked, “Jackson, though, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Hiccup squinted his eyes at Astrid, starting to get suspicious at her behaviour.

Astrid merely held up her hands, feigning innocence, “Nothing! I mean, you have Jamie, Claude, Caleb… even Sandy! They studied Dustology as much as Jackson did. And they do have Dust-Keeping Talents, even though Jackson did not. So why Jackson?”

It was a known fact to everyone in Pixie Hollow that Jackson Overland did not have a talent that chose him. Sandy had offered the dejected fairy a job back then. The opportunity made Jackson worked twice as hard and he became one of the best Dust-Keeping Fairies. Therefore, it was not a sore subject whenever people brought up his non-talents, because he had made up with his hard-working attitude.

“I don’t know,” Hiccup rolled his eyes, as if Astrid had said something idiotic “Maybe because of the fact that he is my _best friend_?”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Can somebody please tell me what is happening here?” Fishlegs cut in tentatively, unsure if he was supposed to interrupt.

Astrid merely shook her head at the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a stranger! Let me know if I've goofed somewhere :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?
> 
> I know it's in the same year, but Hiccup's appearance now looks like 18 from Race to the Edge. Let's just say he's been training and mastering his talents a lot to get to that stage ;)
> 
> Feel free to talk/comment ^^


End file.
